Chance Meeting
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: A five year old kagome accidently gose down into the old well behind the shrire and meet all the companions when they were younger


Chance Meeting

By AmberleElvengrl

Hey all, I know it been a long time since I posted anything but school and other stuff has made it difficult to get write anything, but it the weekend and I'm taking advantage of it. So Here is a little story I thought of in Math Class _looks around innocently_ but don't tell my teacher.

A five-year-old Kagome run outside with the new ball her mother bought her. She throws the ball and watches it bounce. Giggling she chases after it. The ball soon bounces into the old well house. Kagome stops in her tracks and bit her little lip. She looks around and quickly runs in to retrieve the ball. She slowly walks in the door a peer's around. "Hello? Is there any eible (translation "evil") demons in here, cause I'm not scared." She looks around not seeing any of the evil demons her grandpa told her was in there. Her ball bounced down into the old well. Kagome whimpers as she walks towards the well. She sniffles and looks over the side of the well. "Hello" she says into the well. Looking around carefully she spot a rope. "Maybe I shouldn't Mama will be mad at me, but I want my ball back." Make up her little mind she climbs down into the well.

(In the past)

A five-year-old Inuyasha runs ahead of a teenage Sesshomaru. He is running on all four on stopping to check out a new smell. This was the first time he had been away from the border of his papa's lands. Sesshomaru chuckles and shakes his head at Inuyasha, who is currently sniffing a butterfly that has landed on a nearby flower. "Anisan, Anisan! Lookie!" the little half-demon squeals with excitement as he pounces catching the butterfly. Sesshomaru chuckles once more and sits in the grass watching his little brother. Inuyasha walks over to him cradling the little butterfly in his small hands. "Lookie Anisan, I caught this." The little pup look up at his brother waiting for his approval. Sesshomaru pats him on the head, at the little Inuyasha threw his arms around his brothers neck, the butterfly flying away. Inuyasha cuddles into his brother's chest and put his thumb in his mouth yawning. Sesshomaru leans against the tree behind him and wrapping his arms protectively around his unknown to the rubber ball that rolled up beside them.

(With Little Kagome)

Kagome eyes widen as she floats surrounded by purple stars. She then hits the ground with a thump. "Gee is sure is a long way up." She looks at the opening and begins to whimper as a scary looking man is peering down at her. "Hey there little one what are you doing down there?" he says as he climbs down. Kagome backs into a corner, her eyes wide in fright. The man raises an eyebrow and scratches his head. He kneels down and holds our his clawed hand," It alright little one I won't hurt you." Kagome little eyes searches his face and looks into the man blue eyes. "Promise" she says taking a step forward. The man laughs, a kind father type laugh, "I promise, beside you can meet my boy. His name is Koga." At the sound of his name a seven-year-old Koga peers over the lip of the well "Otousan, we are going to be late." The man shook his head and smiled. Little Kagome reaches her arms up as the man lift her into his arms. "Alright Koga, we are going. I'm sure little Lord Inuyasha will be happy to see you again." At that the older boy named Koga groans looking at his father. "Do I have too, he is such a little pain in the tail." Cringing at the memory of the last time he played with the little Lord. He had bite marks on his tail for weeks. His father laughs heartly and pats his son on the shoulder. Little Kagome yawns and rub her eyes sleepily. Soon Kagome was fast asleep as they made their way through the forest that leads to the home of the Western Land Lord, Lord Inutaisho.

(With little Inuyasha)

Inuyasha opens and eye and yawns. Sesshomaru shifts opening his eyes and stretches to get the stiffness out of his neck. Inuyasha crawls out of his lap looking at the strange object by his brother's tail. He crouches low preparing to pounce the object when his brother picks him up. "What are you doing Inu?" He point to the object, and whimpers. Sesshomaru pick up the object, realizing it was a human toy, a ball he believes. Handing it to his little brother he being to make his way back to his fathers home. Little Inuyasha holds onto the ball and sniffs it catching the sent of cherries and chocolate. One of his puppy ear twitches as a branch breaks behind them causing Sesshomaru to whirl around in alert. A heartly kind laugh surrounds them,"Don't worry young Lord Sesshomaru, it only me, Shinobi, along with my son Koga." Sesshomaru lets a sigh of relief escape his lip and turns to greet the leader of the wolf pack. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the sleeping little girl on Shinobi's shoulder and was about to ask when his answer was already answered. "I found this girl in the well by the Village. I was taking her with me to see if you father might help me in locating her family." Sesshomaru nods his head and leads the way towards his home.


End file.
